


Sonne und Mond

by Jenniferdarknight



Series: Sonne und Mond [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferdarknight/pseuds/Jenniferdarknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Ed / Alfons drabbles that I originally posted on Fanfiction.net in 2007, and updated until 2012. These drabbles, with some new ones, will be re-posted here with some significant edits. </p><p>This will also not be in the same order as the original collection, and will be re-organized at my own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Guy's Gay

"That guy's gay."  
  
Alfons glanced up at Edward as he stared off, near the edge of the table.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guy. He's gay."  
  
Oh _l_ _ord_ , not this again. The last time Edward went on a similar tirade, the two of them played this game until the night was beginning to make way to dawn. The last thing Alfons needed was a slightly-drowsy-and-very-drunk Edward staring in the mirror like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, keeping them both away from sleep and preventing them from getting any work done tomorrow.  
  
Considering how long they knew each other, surely Alfons would have gotten used to this by now.  
  
But no.  
  
It was still quite irritating.  
  
"That's because it's you, Edward. Now shut up and drink some water; you probably lost a lot of it after throwing up in that gutter earlier."


	2. Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-CoS, but can take place at any time while the two are living together in Munich.

"I heard that caffeine, specifically hot coffee or tea, is good for opening the lungs," Alfons said, during one of their usual conversations at the breakfast table. 

"Where did you hear that?" Ed asked. His toast fell from between his lips as he talked, landing on his plate with a dull thunk. 

"I overheard some of the medical students talking about it when I went to the University yesterday."

"It's probably just a rumor." 

That didn't stop Edward from turning on the kettle the next time Alfons started coughing.


	3. Hairbrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in an AU where Alfons is alive, and he lives with Ed and Al in Amestris. 
> 
> Written for Deathspie on LiveJournal.

"Edward, hold still!" 

"Alfons, dammit, it HURTS!" 

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd just stop moving!" 

"AGH! Now it's STUCK!" 

"Just let me get it out, Edward--hold still." 

"Easy for you to say--"

Alphonse sighed, ran his fingers through his mop of sleep-mussed hair, and banged on the door. 

"Are you guys having sex," he called, "Or did the brush get caught in Brother's hair again?!"


	4. Pillow Talk

"So...Edward." 

Alfons's voice was so tiny, it was amazing that it could be heard at all, even as the room thrummed with a thick silence, broken only by heaving chests and panting breaths. Under the musk of sex and the stale tang of sweat, it was an anomaly, a hint of shyness where there should have been none. 

"Yeah?" Edward wheezed. 

"What--" Alfons coughed. "--do you usually say, after you make love?"

"I'll tell you when the room stops spinning," was the responding grunt.


End file.
